Steady Beat
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: "Everytime I saw her, my heart had a steady beat, I liked the feeling, I was calm..." (One Shot) A companion to Heart Attack. MikuxLen


**I made the compaion to Heart Attack! Hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

"I still remember the feeling of Miku-senpai's lips against mine..." I continued to mutter as I got to Crypton Studios.

I then remembered that I may be able to see Miku senpai...whenever I was around her, I was never all figety or shy like I always am. I felt...serene, calm and happy. My heart would beat steadily instead of the normal rapid pace. Maybe I see a doctor about that...

I still remember her lips on mine and I've been craving to pull her close to me. I flicked my bang out of my face, they always fell there, not that I normally minded, but I just wanted to see Miku-senpai...

I then felt someone clinging to my arm. I blinked and saw who it was. "Oh, morning Rin." I gave her a worn smile as usual.

She giggled and smirked, "Are you looking for Miku-chan?" My twenty year old sister asked.

Immediately I shook my head, maybe a bit too quickly...She began pulling me into a studio, where I heard a high-pitched, melodious voice. It was soothing, and beautiful, I knew who it was and looked at the singer, it was senpai.

Once she finished she stepped out of the recording booth, not even noticing me and Rin in the corner and leaned over Kaito-senpai's shoulder. He and her were talking about the recording and her doe eyes dazzled, it was...too cute to bare. I began to blush and looked away, I could hear her adorable laugh...and...I felt...my heart beating rapidly as normal, was it because...I wasn't the cause of her laugh?

To be honest, I think they looked good together, Kaito-senpai and Miku-senpai, it was no wonder the fans always asked if they have happened to be dating yet. It kind of sucked...I know I haven't been working with her for as long as he has, so I felt maybe insecure, was that it? I clenched my hands into fists at the thought and looked at them through my fringe. I slowly closed my eyes.

I felt a piercing stare. I opened my eyes, Miku-senpai...she was so close, I could almost taste the strawberry, I remember from her last week. She tilted her head, "Len...kun?"

I blinked and blushed immediately and looked away from her. I could see her smile from the corner of my eye, she took my wrist, "Bye Kaito, Rin-chan!"

I bit my lip as she dragged me and I nodded to them. She didn't use honorifics with Kaito-senpai? I feel jealous. I let out a huff of air and she looked back at me, giggling.

"Len-kun, we haven't seen each other for a while huh? And are you jealous of Kaito? You shouldn't be, we may have been high school sweethearts, but that was a long time ago, plus it was only a few dates, we didn't officially date. No need to feel jealous." She laughed. She was so cute with the way the wind blew through her pigtails. This scene was perfect...

I felt like we were the only two there...I looked down, hair falling down my face. She was looking at me, with a soft sigh. Slowly she had wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick peck on my lips. I blushed my eyes widening.

"Len-kun...why won't you look me in the eyes..." She sighed, and just kissed me again , this time, it was longer.

I was too frozen in shock to move. She then had pulled away before I could react. She smiled and scurried off. I smacked my lips, making a popping noise and leaned on the nearby tree, letting out a sigh as I messed with my tousled hair. So she led me here...my heart, it was beating calmly and it felt nice...I licked my lips, strawberries...hmm...but there's one thing I wonder...why does she keep running away evertime after we kiss?

* * *

"Everytime I saw her, my heart had a steady beat, I liked the feeling, I was calm..." Len explained to Rin. Rin giggled.

* * *

Rin and Luka nodded, "That's cute. They will definitely get together." Luka laughed. Rin smiled, "I know right, I think so too!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Kay thanks for reading~ and when I get reviews, to be honest, I like to take the time to respond to them, so hehe :D Maybe I'll see you in a story I'm about to post or something :) /heart heart/ bye~**


End file.
